Altered Start
by Ethan Demas
Summary: His family watched as he was killed by their invention, only to come back minutes later as something they never knew was possible. Feeling guilty that they caused it, they help train their son and as a result he develops far quicker and becomes much stronger and confident. However, the God who had gave him this, knew there would be a price to pay. A Darker and mysterious Phantom...
1. The Accident

**Hello Everybody, new story. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom, so don't try anything. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The accident**

Clockwork frowned as his screens buzzed out for a few seconds before coming back. It showed a new reality, different from the previous two realities. Instead of the normal 3 time streams that occurred from the decision made by a certain family, 7 were formed. He had known what happened in the other 3 as he had seen it all, but the new 4 were different. Something powerful enough to escape his sight had done this, in fact there were only a handful he knew of.

"Don't worry Master Of Time, those alternate timelines have no effect on the original 3." the most ancient of beings said.

Clockwork was startled, as he could not see this beings actions before they are done. The Primordial, creator of Chaos and the universe. For him to take interest in the life of a mortal is a big honour and has a lot of implications. However what shocked the Master Of Time even more was to see Chaos next to him, giving Clockwork the sense that this was far larger than he would have thought.

"How may I assist you with this matter, my lords?" Clockwork asked with a bow.

"There is nothing to be done with this timeline at the moment, however should the need arise for your help, do it without hesitation." The Primordial was old, but friendly. "Oh, don't call me lord. It makes me feel that we are unable to be friends, so just call me Zenith."

"And call me Kay, short for Chaos. Sides, your kind of cute for a ghost. Maybe we could go out sometime." Chaos said and winked.

Zenith sighed. "Would you stop being so... So you? No wonder the humans from that other dimension dubbed you Chaos. We are not supposed to interfere with these universes and besides that, I thought you were dating that boy Chronos."

"Can never keep yourself narrow minded to all the options available. I mean, it could be a eon and we break up, then I'll move on and he would to." she said casually.

"I wonder what Gaia would say about this, your mother would be very unhappy with your behaviour." Chaos paled at the mention of her mother while Zenith smirked. "Well off we go, we will meet again Master of Time." he said back to his original mysterious behaviour and disappearing in a soft whooshing sound.

* * *

Danny was busy working on one of his parents invention along with his sister, they were busy doing the wiring while their mother was doing the programing and their father ate fudge... Like always. With Jasmine's work complete, she went to complete her little pet project, a pair of glasses designed to translate every known language. It needed some tweaking with the way it messes up the translations, because she certainly didn't want another thing like Google Translate. Danny however needed to do the final check on the device before it would be complete.

His mother had designed a sweet she called the dimension suit that looked similar to a sleek space suit without the fishbowl head. Thanks to the breakthrough in carbon nano-tube construction, she was able to build a super durable lightweight suite, with enough strength to create internal pressure safe for humans to live in. The head of the wearer was incase in a force field to insure unobscured vision and had the added benefit of being able to almost any projectile fired at it. His mother had also added a few weapons to the suite incase of hostiles in the foreign enviroment.

Basically, it was the suite NASA wanted but couldn't make and didn't know already existed. He slipped on the suite, feeling the material stretching and conforming to his shape. It was one size fits all, that included his father amazingly.

"Doing the final check guys!" he yelled.

He walked inside the pocket device that would contain the dimension, to see if everything is in place and in working order. Unfortunately for Danny, his father had done sloppy work in his excitement to complete the device and left a mess of wires inside. The wire tripped him and he instinctively grabbed the safety switch, turning the machine on with him inside. Warning bells flared and Maddie looked up from her computer to see her terrified son in the middle of their ghost-portal.

"Danny!" was the last thing she shouted before thousands of volts raced thru his body, not even mentioning the alien substance being generated to open the portal.

Her shout caused Jack and Jasmine to race to her side, but it was too late and all they could do was watch in horror as their son and brother was disintegrated by a bright white light. Jack rushed and pulled out the power generator, but the portal had reached self sustaining levels, where not even pulling out the original power source helped. He had to watch as the last bit of his son was disintegrated and the white light turn green.

"He... He's gone."Jazz managed to choke out before she fell to her knees sobbing.

A sudden flash of light caught their attention, in the center of the green swirling portal something was forming inside a white mass of light. Slowly a figure formed out of the energy before being spat out of the green vortex. A boy with snow white hair and a suit the same as their son's stood before then, only the suite was inverted colours from the original. The panting boy looked up revealing neon lime green eyes and their son's face, but as he tried to stand, his legs gave and fell to the floor. A white arc of electricity flowed over his body and he changed into their son.

"Wha-what just happened?" Maddie asked.

Nobody could answer her question, but as parents, they knew they had to help their son no matter what. They had done this to him and they would have to make sure he was alright. Jack checked his son's vitals, finding a few odd anomalies. His son's heart rate and breathing had slown, but according to the suits biometric scanners his brain activity was heightened. It also showed a drastic increase in body mass as well as a significant decrease in weight.

It was abnormal, but the blood work they got was mind-boggling. His cells were shifting back in forth between an abnormal one and a regular one, two thirds always being normal. The rest of the tests only confirmed that their was a foreign substance present in his entire DNA sequence. Only Danny could tell them what was happening, that is when and if he wakes up.

Later that night when they went to bed, Maddie sat in bed with a serious expression on her face waiting for Jack. When he finally joined her and noticed the expression, he knew they were going to have a talk about something, he had been thinking about something as well, but wanted to wait until morning to talk about it.

"Jack..." she started, but he cut her off.

"I know, we did this to him with our stupid obsession about ghosts, turning him into what he is now. A phantom, but I have no intention of harming him and every intention on helping him get thru this mess. I think we should take him out of school for this semester and home school him until we can be sure he is safe." He said

Maddie looked at him, a smile gracing her features. She knew underneath the exterior of a bumbling idiot, Jack was an intelligent and thoughtful man. He didn't show it all the time, but when he did show that side of him, she was always amazed at what it brought out of him. That was the reason she fell in love with him and not Vlad, she knew Vlad was angry at Jack for getting her, but he was just not what she liked in a man. She came back to the real world when she heard he spoke again.

"I love him Maddie, and it is all my fault. I try to protect my family, but end up causing more harm that the outside world. Even the safety features inside the machine causes harm, I am so sorry..." he told her, his voice breaking as he talked. "Your always cleaning up my messes, I try to be good Maddie, but I am no good. I bet if I haven't seen this happen I would have hunted him and caused him harm."

"It's okay Jack, nobody is perfect and I am sure we will get thru this, Danny is strong." she said with a smile. "Jack I love you, and don't you ever think that your causing us a lot of harm. It's an occupational hazard of loving you."

The following morning, they were awoken with a scream, everybody rushed towards Danny's room expecting something bad, but nothing could have prepared them for this. Their son was stuck halfway in the floor, unable to get himself back up, his face was panicked and laced with worry. When he saw his parents in the door, tears pooled in his eyes and he looked towards the floor.

"Please don't hurt me..." he whispered barely loud enough for them to hear.

The four words broke their hearts, knowing he was afraid of them, of what he thought they would do to him. It brought their world crumbling down and gave them a new perspective of everything.

"I am so sorry Danny, this is all my fault..." Jack said as he walked over to his son.

Jack wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him out of the floor, looking into his eyes, Jack saw fear, hope, love and sadness, but the fear was dominant. He embraced his son in a tight hug, his own tears spilling, apologizing for what had happened to his son and vowing to protect him.

"Glad your awake little brother." Jazz said and hugged him, smiling.

His mother gave him a bone crushing hug with teary eyes, promising to protect and always love him. Her fears of him never waking up or losing him vanishing at the moment he hugged her back. In a way, she was glad it was with them that the accident happened, at least now she can help him thru this.

"So who is up for waffles and pancakes this morning?"

* * *

A year had passed since the accident, but now it was time for Danny to reintegrate into society. His friends had kept in contact with him thanks to phone calls and texting, but they hadn't seen him. The Fentons' had built a training facility to help Danny master his powers aswell as training. The entire family had undergone rigorous training for the year, and by the end of the year, they went to the military to test their progress.

The Fenton's were graded at the top, with scores that beat most of the soldiers recruited for the special operations division. They were offered positions as trainers for the new recruits, but they declined saying they were scientist and had to get back to their work. The base then gave them a contract to build the training room, which they accepted and built withing two weeks.

Danny's powers had matured and developed during that year. He had gained complete control over the abilities he had, but was still working on his newer abilities. All of it to prepare him for the next day, his first day at school since the accident a year ago.

Sam walked towards her friends locker and leaned against it. "I haven't seen Danny all summer, his mom and dad kept telling me he was sick."

"Yah, it's weird. Jazz wouldn't even let me in the house when I went to see him. Do you think he'll be in school Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I hope so." she said forlornly.

Danny glared at his sister as they entered the schools doors, but she kept her smug smile on her face as she walked away. She and her mom and conned him into wearing something Sam and every other girl would approve of, the other reason was that he had no clothes except for his training clothes and lab coats. Her short and skinny brother wasn't so short and skinny anymore, along with the new clothes and his current mood, it was a totally new person.

She deliberately walked past Sam and Tucker who still looked the same they did the previous year, she slipped into the crowd and watched as her brother called put to them, and how they searched for him, his voice was deeper than the previous year, but still the same as it always was.

Sam heard his voice and turned to look for Danny, but he was nowhere in sight, however the new guy did catch her attention. He was built like a pro athlete, and walked with the precision and swiftness of a ninja. The black vest clung to him like a second skin, showing off his v-shaped build and large chest, while his mud-brown leather jacket showed off his broad shoulders. He wore jeans that fit snugly around his thighs, disappearing underneath his heavy combat boots, the clasps on their maximum setting to allow it to fit him. His sky blue eyes were directed at her and the shaggy but spiky hair hid a little of his flawless skin and eyes, the necklace around his neck brought her attention back to his chest.

"Sam, I missed you." he suddenly said when he stopped in front of her.

The whole hallway paused and went silent, shocked at the startling discovery. The new guy missed the goth girl? How did she know him? Where they dating? Who is he? Their question was answered by the next sentence she uttered. She realised he was a head taller than her, but the voice and the mischievous glint in his eye belonged to only one person, her best friend she had seen a year ago last.

"Danny?" she asked with disbelieve.

He grinned and pulled her up into a hug, causing her to blush when she made contact with his chest. Tucker was busy impersonating a fish on dry land perfectly. He didn't know how, but this was definitely his friend in front of him. The friend he had known since kindergarten and had disappeared for an entire year was back and looked like a soldier and a lot older. It didn't make sense to him, but he was glad Danny was back.

Paulina couldn't believe her eyes, the scrawny, pathetic looser had turned into this unbelievably handsome hunk? Most of the nerds were thinking that Danny had become some kind of super soldier, or had been experimented on and turned into a super soldier. Even teachers who knew Danny was stunned at his new appearance, they expected to see the same kid as last year, only a little taller, but this was definitely not what they were expecting.

"Hey Tuck, how's it been?" he asked as he put a blushing Sam down.

"What happened?" was the only thing that left Tuckers mouth.

Danny chuckled and shook his head with a smile on his face and casually replied "military school."

"WHAT?" shouted Sam and Tucker together.

"Come on, I'll fill you in later."

Danny's cheerful personality instantly changed into an icy cold one as he walked down the hallway, causing the crowds to part as the three walked down the hall. As soon as they disappeared from sight, whispers erupted among the students. Trading theories of what happened to Danny and how he became like that, the jocks deciding they would see how he changed during Gym, already knowing they were playing dodgeball and soccer.

Back in class Danny took a seat between Sam and Tucker and reclined in his chair, a small smirk on his face.

"Did your parents really send you to military school?" asked Sam

"No, there was an accident in the lab. We left for the year after that, Mom and Dad training me and Jazz while we traveled. We did visit a military base for a few weeks though, so I didn't really lie. Mom was homeschooling me at the time too." He said with a chuckle.

Sam and Tucker stared at him. "What is with the clothes then?" asked Tucker.

"Hmm? Oh you mean these? Well I only had training clothes and Lab coats thanks to my parents. I forgot to by myself new clothes, so Jazz and mom went. This is what I got stuck with."

Sam inwardly thanked Maddie and Jazz for the clothes. It suited him, now if only they could visit the pool. She blushed at her thoughts.

"Sam? Are you awake?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"The anti-whale poaching rally tomorrow." she lied smoothly.

"The one held near the carnival?"

"Yah, how did you know about it?" she asked, eyebrow raising.

He shrugged. "Saw a poster about it a few days ago."

She nodded accepting his answer, and noticed the rest of the class had filled while she was thinking and their conversation took place. Lancer was their teacher for English, History and French. So they would be stuck with him for quite a few lessons. As most of the people already knew, the lesson was boring. Danny having been tutored by Jazz and his mother already knew this years syllabus and was working on a few other things. Sam and Tucker poked him when the bell rang, he hardly noticed it.

"Huh?"

"Class is over Danny, it's lunch."

He looked at the time and realised that he had spent 3 hours working on his project, without noticing the periods changing. Then a thought struck him, how had he not noticed movement at the door when the teacher changed.

"How come I didn't notice Lancer leaving and another teacher entering?" he asked them.

"We had Lancer for English followed by Double French. He was sitting on his desk the entire lecture." Tucker informed him.

Lunch had just managed to enrage Sam, leading to Danny picking her up and bridal style and carrying her outside. The action caused her to blush and the other girls who were flirting with Danny to glare. Tucker had tried to get the girls as soon as Danny rejected them, earning a laugh from his friend. Afer the incident, the two guys spent the entire lunch period calming the angry goth.

"Three periods of gym, how wonderful." Tucker groaned.

"What's wrong with gym? Except for the fact that you hate excercise more han you hate veggies?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Tucker glared and Sam laughed at him. "Veggies help you balance your energy, if you ate some gym would be easy." she said

Danny rolled his eyes, and went into the lockers, changing into shorts and a white shirt. Tucker followed him out when he finished changing. When he saw how Danny was built, he took a step away from him. Danny frowned at his friends behaviour.

"What's wrong Tuck?"

"I am saving my dignity. If I stand next to you, my chances with the ladies are going to hit rock bottom." Tucker said wagging his finger as if it was a perfectly logical explanation.

Danny just stared at him. "..."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed.

Just then Sam joined them. Tucker decided to drop the subject, seeing as Sam would probably make fun of him. Minutes passed as they waited for the rest of the class to arrive and for the coach. The students were in their little cliques, jocks, nerds, A-list-girls, geeks and emo's waiting for the teacher.

"Listen up, today we are playing dodgeball for first, followed by soccer. John, Dash pick your teams."

Danny and Sam ended up on the athletic team while Tucker was on the other team. When the game started, the nerds were picked off first followed by the geeks. Tucker managed to stay till after the last geek was picked off, when he was hit by a ball from Dash. Basketballs flew at Danny, but he just knocked them away with the balls he caught. The balls he didn't knock away, he dodged with the barest of margins, showing just how well trained he was. By the end it was Sam, Danny and Kwan on their team and John and some other guy on the other team.

"Okay, you five get A's for the first practical of the semester." the coach said. "Now, boys on one side, girls on the other. Split yourselves into two teams, the guys will be shirts vs skins. Girls will be reds VS whites."

Tucker and Danny got on the skins team, much to Tuckers dismay. Danny chuckled at Tucker, but was just as reluctant to remove his shirt.

"What's the matter? military school leave scars?" the jocks teased.

Danny growled and and removed his shirt, revealing perfectly toned muscle and flawless skin. On his back was a triquera with four symbols in it, standing for Earth, Heaven, Hell and Eternity. A few nerds knew what it meant and Sam as well, but everyone was stunned. In a single year, the looser had changed so much, they didn't recognize him, but now with the tatoo, they were certain it is somebody else.

"Happy now?" he growled out.

"Damn Danny, a tatoo?"

Danny chuckled and nodded. "Well, if we hang out after school, I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure."

Soccer was just like dodgeball, Danny showcasing his amazing skill and speed. Leaving the others in the dust, it amazed the coach to see somebody play with the amount of skill he has and the endurance he had. At the end, Danny passed the ball to Tucker telling him to shoot, and he did. The ball was going to miss, or so it seemed, when its path curved into the corner and flew into the net.

"Yes!" Tucker shouted, high-fiving Danny. "Did you see that? I thought it was going to miss when suddenly it curved and flew into the net! It was like one of those David Beckham shots!"

Danny grinned. "I know, but you do realise the latest craze is Messi right?"

Tucker pouted. "You just ruined the moment..."

Danny laughed as they walked back to the lockers, showering and changing back into their normal clothes. Sam joined them after she was done in the locker room, glad to be able to join Danny for a meal after school. Well, they would have, had Jazz not run up to them.

"Danny, Black is back, White is away." she said and grabbed his arm.

As they were running, a black Hummer H1 raced in the parking and slowed near them and they jumped in, before it raved away again. The entire scene stunned Sam and Tucker.

"Did that just happen?" Tucker asked dazed.

"Yah, and I am going to find out what happened." she said as she got on her scooter racing in the general direction the Hummer drove in.

* * *

The four were racing thru the streets, towards a large restaurant in the heart of Amity Park. Jack was driving, but unlike the previous times, he had actually learned how to really drive. He had taken advanced driving and passed it. So the drive was calm, but fast.

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

"Ghost attack, Level 2, telekinesis, Box Ghost." Maddie said.

Danny nodded, and let the familiar electric yet cool sensation envelope his body and change him into Phantom. Invisibly he flew out of the car towards the scene looking for the ghost. When he saw a fat blue ghost in overalls flinging boxes at people, he turned visible and flew down at him. Thermos in hand he used his telekinetic abilities to freeze the ghost in the middle of his actions, and suck him up in the thermos.

Sam arrived just as a mysterious ghost captured another one in a thermos, the ghost then flew away. As she got off of her scooter, she noticed the black H1 parked nearby. Danny, Jazz, Jack and Maddie walking with guns in their hands. She hid near them listening to what they were saying.

"The other one got away, he was more powerful."Jazz said.

"What class was it?" Asked Danny.

"Class 5, we think the Box Ghost followed it here."

"actually, I saw it open a portal. I think it was running from him."

They chuckled. "If he ran away from this one, then it was probably a nuisance." Maddy said.

All of them, except Danny left, he just stood there and waved at them.

"You could have said goodbye Sam." Danny said amusedly

"Wh-wha-how?" she spluttered.

He smiled. "I heard you on your scooter."

She nodded and walked to him. It was strange having seen him hold a gun like that, and now seeing him so casually without one. She guessed his parents trained him and that him and Jazz had decided to join their parents in hunting ghosts. She always thought that he would never join, but she guessed she was mistaken.

**There is that. I need to stop writing Different stories and focus on completing one thing. Anybody got Ideas how to do that?**


	2. Samthing

**I took a bit longer than I had expected, but here you are, the second chapter to my story. I don't own Danny Phantom, thought I wish I did...**

She looked at the boy, no man in front of her. Still finding it hard to believe and yet at the same time she always knew this would be him. The last two months had been the hardest months in her life, being close to him, having his attention on her, but not really having it, well not how she wanted it. She remembered that fake-out-make-out she had with him to cover up, but there was no fakeness in it from her side, and the way Danny took her in his arms and held her close... The way his lips brushed against hers, trailing down her chin to her neck...

The way he had made her feel at that moment was more than she wanted, it was what she needed. She wasn't an idiot, she knew he had feelings for her, but she couldn't understand what held him back. There was so much in those baby blue eyes of his, emotions she would never have expected. Still, there was this darkness to him, alluring and frightening, but most of all mysterious. Those beautiful eyes of him told her that there was so much more to everything he does, but there is a chance that she will never know.

Sam took a deep breath, managing to clear her thoughts. She listened to the lecture taking notes, but a small part of her was still thinking of Danny, but she pushed those thoughts to the side, desperately trying to concentrate on the lesson. She was so distracted trying to clear her thoughts, she never noticed the bell signalling the end of class, or the cause of her current train of thought standing next to her.

"Sam?" he asked softly in her ear, his breath brushing lightly on her skin and his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmm?"

"Class is over, which means school is over, unless you want to stay here."

She nodded and packed up her things, but knocked down her calculator, but before it could reach the ground, Danny caught it and handed it to her with a grin on his face. With a quick thanks she took it and shoved it in her bag getting up and walking out, Danny following her closely. Outside in the hall, he walked next to her, a frown on his face.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired." she replied.

She had noticed odd things around Danny. There were quite a few times his eyes glowed silver or neon green, or the nearly transparent shield that protected her from the attacks of ghosts. She was not stupid, and knew that he had not planted anything on or near her, which meant the shields were somehow made by Danny. The question that bugged her most was, just how did he do it? She knew there was a lab accident last year, but he never explained what had really happened, and people getting abilities from something like that would be too cliche. Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind. Whatever she discovered about him, she would keep it a secret and accept him no matter what.

* * *

'Today there has been another ritualistic killing in an old abandoned warehouse, as with the other victims, the person was hit fatally on the head, strangled and had their throat slit almost simultaneously. The blood was drained into a series of channels in the ground, lining Celtic symbols with blood. Citizens are advised to stay away from abandoned areas while alone or during the night-' Jasmine turned off the TV. She didn't need Danny to worry about anything like this... Not after last time...

The trip to Egypt was bad enough, but to have something similar happen at home would not be good for his mental health and for their family in general. She heard gunfire outside and went to investigate, but saw her mother already heading out, she wondered what was happening.

* * *

Danny was walking home like every other day, busy watching his favorite series. It would have been normal, were it not for the two thugs walking behind him. The one nodded his head and a few more guys came from across the street, surrounding Danny. He didn't look up, just continuing to watch The Big Bang Theory, but had stopped when they surrounded him. He paused his movie and took out his earphones.

"Evening fellas, what can I do for you?" Danny asked with a cocky smirk.

"We would like to have that pretty little device you have there." one replied sarcastically.

"Well, I am afraid I love this particular 'pretty little device' and you can't have it." Danny said, using his fingers to quote the thug.

"We did ask nicely, Mickey grab that tab."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the offending persons arm, using his momentum Danny tripped him sending him into the arms of some of the other guys. The action led to two others grabbing his arms and holding it behind his back, this time he simply sighed. Using his two detainees as support, he threw his legs up into the air, allowing his body to come up and form a straight vertical line perpendicular to the ground, then swinging back the way he came, he launched the two guys holding on his arms forward. The two fell on the ground hitting their heads knocking them out.

Deciding to use their numbers to detain him, the group of 5 swarmed him. "It's been a long time since I actually had some fun..." he said as he moved passed a fist and embedded his own in the guy's stomach. "Let's hope you at least put up a challenge." the taunt was answered by somebody trying to tackle him, this proved to be one of the worst decisions he made as Danny simply moved to the side, grabbed his collar as he tripped him and spun him around tossing him straight into another guy, leaving them in a pile of limbs.

A gunshot brought everything to a halt, but Danny already knew the one thug had a gun. His training had allowed him to catch a glimpse of it while he was fighting. Well, it's not like the gun would help them, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Nor was he going to tell them that his mother had just walked up behind them with a rather large gun aimed at the leaders head.

"Think you're so smart, huh?" he asked.

"Actually dude, I know I am. At least I am not being held at gunpoint with an energy weapon." Danny replied.

"What are -"

The sound of energy gathering in a gun's barrel cut him off. "Now as I was saying, what took you so long mom?"

"Your father wanted me to take the bazooka, so it took me a little while to convince him otherwise."

"Dad finished the Bazooka? Awesome!" Danny said excited. "I can finally act out my dream of being one of those biotic super marines in Mass Effect."

"Well, shall we take care of these pests honey?" Maddie asked.

"Nah, let's get home so I can test out that new toy." Danny said walking over to his mom.

As the two turned to leave, the enraged leader turned his gun towards Maddie and fired. The bullet whizzed thru the air, and met a black gloved hand that stopped it. Danny was angry, no he was way beyond that, he was on the borderline of an explosive outburst of rage. The feral growl that came from his throat was enough to know that, but the way his eyes glowed bright green, that was what truly conveyed the message to them.

"You filthy, piece of crap! You dare fire that weapon at my mother? You should be glad she arrived before I killed you all." Danny threatened, his voice dripping with anger and malice, but the most startling of all was the way his voice sounded. It sounded like more than one person talking simultaneously and it had an demonic echoing effect.

Shadow wraths moved toward the gang, but when Maddie put her hand on Danny's shoulder, they disappeared. Slowly she lead her son back to their home, a sad look on her face as she lead him away. She noticed the wraths responding to his rage and emotions, but she never knew how much control he had over his emotions or power. After they got inside, she told him to go to bed and rest, knowing he wasn't tired at all. It was more so he could calm himself down.

* * *

Jasmine watched the whole interaction between her mother and her brother, just the look on Danny's face was enough to tell her that there was something wrong, but how big it was she didn't know. She immediately followed her mother down to the laboratory to ask what had happened. Danny on the other hand went to bed and tried to sleep, but the memory of that day kept repeating itself over and over in his head.

**Flashback**

_Two weeks after Jasmine and Danny freed a ghost, they were headed towards Egypt. Bonum Pythonissam is what the ghost had been called when she was alive, but she never got to pass on her family legacy before she died, thus she asked Jasmine if she would like to inherit her family fortune. What Jasmine had expected was money, but she got more than she bargained for. A grimoire and the blessing of Light to use it's power. Thus when Anubis was set free in Egypt, she was able to use her grimoire and help Danny understand what he was fighting.  
_

_Anubis wasn't just a demon or ghost, no he was something much more. A hybrid of a demonic ghost and a human, an abomination to all three worlds. However, Anubis wasn't a result from an accident like Danny, he was a magician that dwelled deep within the black arts, seeking immortality. The madman had obtained his goal, however it came at the price of becoming a part of the darkest race known to man, demons. This particular type of demon was a spiritual kind, that fed off of the souls of it's victims, turning the soul into a mindless minion in the process._

_Wraths are shadows of souls that once use to be a person, these wraths are unable to pass on, and is binded to the one who had consumed it's energy. Anubis had made an army of these wraths, all of them doing his bidding, brining him more souls to feed on. Anubis however had been stopped by the power of Ra's disciples who had to sacrifice themselves to ensure he was locked away. Unknown to them a ghost, one of his minions had fled and waited for the perfect time to resurrect his lord. _

_After sacrificing 21 virgin souls and 3 souls of the foulest men, on the summer solstice and total solar alignment, he broke the seal that had imprisoned the abomination known as Anubis. The Death Lord summoned his wraths and unleashed them onto the unsuspecting population of Egypt. Men, women, children and animals were all taken and drained of their life essence in order to restore his power. Danny's instinct to protect people had gone into overdrive, trying to save as many as he could, but his attempts had proven futile. Unlike normal ghosts, wraths were not affected by ectoplasmic based attacks even thought they were made up out of ectoplasm and dark energy.  
_

_The entire family had been captured and taken to the Death Lord to be consumed along with others. The Tomb they were held in was filled with people, ready to be consumed. They could only stare in horror as they saw how the grotesque doglike human sucked the life out of his victims. The only thing worse to the Fentons was when Danny lost control of himself._

_There are reasons certain people are never to be angered or put under intense emotional stress... Most tend to break down and cry, but there are a rare few cases where the person becomes hyper aggressive. Danny was one of those people, and as a being that had been completely reconstructed by the supernatural world after his death, he had latent abilities few would ever know of. One of them being able to tap into the branch of magic called Nether-Ether, a deadly combination of dark and light magic. He used this magic to destroy the abomination, releasing tremendous amounts of energy and setting free all the wraths. Most of the wraths shifted into ghosts and passed on, others took the form of Shadows, become humble servants of Danny._

**End**

"The power he got from Anubis is manifesting itself. We know it's augmenting his current abilities, but we don't know what psychological effect it has on him." Maddie explained. "He was angry at those thugs, and summoned shadow wraths."

Jack and Jasmine were pensive, if something was putting Danny under emotional stress, those Shadow Wraths might just decide to eliminate whatever is making him this uncomfortable. They may be bound to doing Danny's will, but they still had a free will and if they see a threat to their Master and Friend, they will get aggressive.

**LOVE? HATE? INDIFFERENT? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Glimpses

**Hey guys, I figured that one or two of my stories are not what I wanted, so I decided to integrate it with this one. As you can see, this now has parts of 'Dashing to save the day' and 'Supernatural Life: Amity Park Mysteries Exclusive'. Don't worry, not turning it another direction, just adding to the plot and some mystery. **

Shadow had recently been fighting demons roughly 5-6 times every day, and it was forcing him to reveal his secret to the Fenton's who seemed to be the group responsible for sending some of the demons back to hell before he could even fight them. He had to say that he was amazed with their skills as hunters, but what caught him off guard was discovering the secrets of the kids. Jasmine was known as Aurora, the Witch Balance and Danny was known as Phantom the Superhero.

However he doubted they knew the reason the demons were in town, but he was certain they would figure it out on their own, however he would have to speed up things a bit. He needed to earn their trust before he would tell them what he had found. The five ritual killings had souls captured there and was attracting the demons like a moth to a flame. He would also need to tell them about the barriers he had placed at the sights to ward off any demons, since they are after the souls.

Shadow Striker sat on the ledge of the library looking over the town protected by 4 people, excluding him and Red Huntress. The black fabric looked like shadows wrapped around him, a steady black mist flowed around him acting as a shield and an extension of his magic that allowed him to summon any weapon he could think of. The suit's black mask hid his face and hair from view, but there was a little silver plate on his forehead band with the inscription SS.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the energies in the town, looking for signs of trouble and distress. His crystal blue eyes focused suddenly as he leaped from the rooftop and used his acrobatic skills and strength to move along the rooftops towards his target. He could hear the police make announcements over microphones as he got closer and he saw how people were hastily moving away from the section he was currently going too. With his speed, he had been able to travel 4 blocks in less than two minutes and was nearing his destination. On the last rooftop, he walked over to the edge of the roof and look down at the scene to formulate a plan of action.

Below were three heavily armoured trucks outside a bank, with 10 men armed in military grade weaponry and 5 more with handguns loading money into bags. There were a total of 12 hostages, three men with assault rivals standing around them, the security guard was hog tied hanging from his underwear from a chandelier.

"They've got some humour." Shadow told himself with a shake of his head. "Anyway, down to business, take out the thugs guarding the hostages then move to the other room."

With a plan in mind, he summoned bolas and jumped down into a shadow, traveling inside the bank with the shadow network. Like his name, he strikes out of the shadows with his bolas, unarming and tying up the three men around the hostages with his appearance. He quickly spun around and pulled knives from the suit, throwing them with deadly precision towards another three men, striking them in their shoulders.

Hearing the some of them fall, the others turned went to investigate. Two of the larger guys moved in, guns ready to fire, however, the guns were snatched from their grasps and tossed aside. Shadow moving faster than any normal person could, hit guy in the stomach with a palm strike sending him flying against the wall, while avoiding the second guy kicking at him by simply rolling out of the way. Shadow lashed out his leg kicking his feet out under him. The fall knocked the man unconscious, but he still tied up the two men. Shadow was about to move to the other side when Phantom walked in and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huge fan of you Phantom, maybe we could hang out some time, but I'm kind of running late for a meeting." Shadow said as he stepped into the shadows and dissolved into nothingness.

A few buildings away in a room with grey walls and black furniture Shadow faded into existence. With a sigh he waved his right hand over his face disintegrating the suit and plopping down on the bed falling asleep immediately. Shadow summoning and traveling had taken a lot more energy from him than he would like to admit, but he had only learnt about his heritage 6 months ago and all of this was still pretty new to him.

"Dash! You need to get ready for school!" his mom yelled down stairs.

He groaned and rolled over getting out of his bed, when he finally realised that he had slept the entire day after he got back yesterday. Softly cursing under his breath as he saw one of the bruises he had gotten the previous day from one of the demons, it would be healed by lunch, but he still hated that it had caught him off guard.

"Honey, Kwan called to tell you he would pick you up a little later than usual today." She told him.

Dash nodded absent minded, already knowing his friend and his family were trying to break the seals to set those souls free, but it would take them a while seeing as the runes used on the ground is in the language of the Cursed Ancients. The Long's were a family that specialized in seals and runes, using their knowledge to help Shadow Strikers around the world, but unlike him, Kwan was brought up in an environment filled with the ancient knowledge.

After breakfast he headed back to his room to fetch his backpack and brush his teeth again. It wasn't long after that that Kwan arrived and the two drove to school in a comfortable silence, not needing to talk to know what each other was thinking was a skill they cherished as friends. It was also one of the most annoying things at times, because Kwan would just know what he was thinking and make a comment on that thing in front of others.

"Look, I know you're getting little sleep because of all the attacks, but you need to realise that it's not that simple to just approach them an ask them for their help." Kwan said.

"It's more than just asking for their help, it's that they could be in trouble as well. Do you know how much damage a phantom can cause if it were to be controlled? You saw what happened when Sargo took control of the Norac the Dark, and he was just a ghost!"

Kwan sighed, he knew what Dash was talking about, but it would still be wise to wait a little longer before trying to approach them. He knew Dash had already started a subtle approach to Jasmine, whether it be out of curiosity or his crush, he didn't know exactly. "I know you've been having Jasmine tutor you and that you asked her out on a date."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard her talk to Danny about it, he didn't care. He just told her that if you harmed her in any way possible, he would personally tear you apart cell by cell."

"That's harsh…." Dash commented looking disturbed.

"I know…"

They nodded looking into the distance, picturing Danny tearing somebody apart cell by cell, cackling madly while doing so with the cliché classical music in the background. Dash involuntarily shivered at the mental image, that was scarier than the Vampire Queen he had to face, and that was something nasty.

"Lets' agree never to let it get to that, because that would just freak me out way more than that vampire queen did." Dash whispered, and Kwan nodded in agreement, his face looking horrified at his mental image.

In the distance a shadow of a person, growling under its breath as it looked at the two. They were going ruin its plans if it did not proceed sooner, but luckily the full moon and the eclipse started that very night, allowing it to complete the ritual. The shadow looked at the puppet it had been using to get what it wanted, it would soon all fall into place and nothing would be able to stop her, unless those brats release the souls it had acquired thru hard work.

* * *

'Power testing sequence commencing in T-minus 9...' a computer generated voice said.

Danny exhaled slowly, preparing for his training session that was about to commence. The room's lights dimmed slightly as the machine started drawing energy from their generator. The soft whirring sound of the synthesizer building the dummies from the pure ectoplasm it was generating, then almost without warning three shapeless ghosts flew at him, using their bodies as weapons. Danny reacted instantly, dodging the three attackers and retaliating with an ecto-energy beam, slicing them in halves.

His victory however, was short lived as the three blobs reformed and merged into a larger ghost, starting to take the shape of a rat. The glowing green rat had beady red eyes that glared furiously at Danny, promising pain. The rat lunged its razor sharp claws managing to cut the small metal obstacles in the room like butter, but the most surprising was the speed at which the creature moved.

The battle was longer than the last, but still relatively short. The rat had lunged again, but Danny had timed it, moving to the side while drawing his knife, he focused energy into his knife as he swung it at the creatures stomach. The cut would have been deadly had it not been a ghost, but the energy he had added to the knife killed the creature.

"You're getting better at timing and dodging, but you don't use the gaps you make." Maddie told Danny via the intercom.

"Easier said than done mom. I try, but when it comes to that time I am either too slow or I am not in the right position to do what I want to."

"That is exactly my point Danny, it is not about what you want to do, rather about what you can do. This is important and can be the key factor between living and dying."

Danny pulled an amused face. "Well, then I am glad it doesn't include me mom."

Maddie rolled her eyes then with a small laugh said. "Just go take a shower you smartass."

He nodded and went to go take a shower. Even as he was doing this, he could feel something happening, it felt wrong... Like a soul being torn in pieces and being fed to something that should not be fed, and with each soul it gets, it becomes more solid. Whatever it was, he hoped it wouldn't become solid enough to pass whatever is keeping it locked away.

* * *

The shadow possessing the puppet stood at the middle of the town, where all the energy of the trapped souls overlapped and concentrated. She drew the infinity symbol in the ground, with a larger circle around it, followed by a circle around that one which contained the incantation for the spell she was about to perform.

_As the blood moon crosses paths with the cursed land,  
souls of the dead left to haunt,  
seals formed by the blood of the sacrificed,  
destroy all those in your path,  
fade the light of the cycle and bring forth the darkness  
Queen of the underworld and witch of hell_

_Umbride Umbrene the Dark!_

As the incantation was said, the glyphs turned dark bringing forth a black sarcophagus that held the shadows body, the legendary queen of darkness herself. As she left her host body, and returned to her own, the sky turned black and the moon turned a dark shade of purple signalling the return of the dark queen to all those who understood its meaning.

The host of the shadow lay on the ground looking in horror at what she had done, but as the events continued, her face returned to its emotionless state as the evil queen took control of her body once again. The newly revived Queen smiled evilly as she took in her surroundings and moved out of the park towards the puppets house, she would have enough time to rule this world later, she needed to catch up before she attempted anything.

* * *

Dash and Kwan looked to the sky in horror and fear, there was no doubt about it anymore. There was somebody stupid enough to summon the only thing worse than a S-level demon, the Queen of the Damned herself.

"This is not good, we are going to have to move the plan ahead much sooner than we originally wanted to, and Jasmine still doesn't know what or who she is." Kwan said.

"We can't just go and get them involved, we need to consult the Guardians Council before we do anything, they might have a way for us to do this without involving those two, it would also be better if Umbrene did not know about the Witch of Balance's return." Dash said harshly.

Kwan nodded, he knew Dash was right, but he didn't know what else they could do. He wasn't a Shadow striker, he was just a newbie sorcerer that started to learn how to use his abilities 6 months ago. Unlike his friend, his abilities were not naturally ingrained in his DNA thanks to demonic ancestry. They were hard earned and learned the hard way, with years of knowledge and practice. Jasmine, however, was another case, she was the only thing more powerful than Umbrene and needed no natural talent, only time to cast the spell.

The one thing he and Dash had in common thought was the responsibility they had as the next generations Guardians. Dash's clans were the assassins, warriors and protectors; while his bloodline was the enchanters, mages and sages. The two had worked together to make the planet a home for not only them, but for the humans as well, but now it was under threat and they were the first line of defence, but he wasn't sure he was ready for all of this.

* * *

Jasmine lay in her bed, thrashing around plagued with dreams of the future that is to come.

"_I will kill all of you!"_

Suddenly she was seeing it from a third person point of view, looking at Danny. She could feel his emotions and hear his thoughts, as well as everybody else's she saw there.

_All he had strived to protect, gone in an instant… The bodies of the people he cared about and his enemy lay lifeless in the rubble near his feet. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the destruction before him, falling slowly to his knees as he looked at the scene before him. Sam… His parents… Jasmine… Tucker... Even Faye the witch lay in the rubble all dead, their eyes were still open, but they were lifeless, mocking him by smearing his failure in his face._

"_NO! NOOO!" Danny yelled out tears freely falling to the ground as he cried._

_Behind him a group of spectators watch the scene, their hearts going out for him. The heroes who had protected them died, but he had lost his entire family even his arch enemy turned friend. Valerie who had just arrived walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, knowing that he needed somebody to lean on right now._

She saw other dream from a point of view that mad either seem like a fly or moth looking down from above.

"_This shall do finely my puppet. You are dismissed… for now…" a woman with glowing purple eyes said._

"_Yes mistress." The girl said in a robotic voice._

_As the girl left the room, her thoughts were running a mile a minute. 'I need to escape, I need to find the Guardians and warn them. I need to fight back, I want my body back.' However she just stood outside the door like a statue, unmoving, not needing anything to survive thanks to the dark magic Umbrene was using on her._

Now she was looking from the ground up, like she was a human looking at the events playing out in front of her.

_Dash lay on the floor bleeding to death, Kwan at his side his eyes teary crying for his best friend. Then suddenly Kwan closed his eyes in determination and placed his hand on the whole where Dash's heart should be and started chanting. A white light engulfed their bodies before it faded revealing a new person there._

_Wearing golden armour, the persons buff physique was displayed fully, but a misty white aura surrounded him, before moving to his back and evolving into two magnificent wings. The man reached back and plucked two of his feathers and held them like swords. Energy started to flow into them, morphing them into two golden energy swords, humming from all the energy it contained._

"_He sacrificed himself to save me, in the process I merged with him and became the first Mage Striker. Prepare to meet your end!" shouted the newly reborn Dash._

She was floating thru an empty expanse of space, no light shone thru it. There were groans and moans echoing eerily from random directions, just then she stopped in front of a large object. Only when the dim light of the moon shone on it, did she make out that it was the body of her farther strung up and hung like a flag on display.

A evil laugh behind her broke her from her shock, but she couldn't see anybody there. Focusing a bit, she saw two glowing purple orbs staring at her, enjoying the misery on her face. A veil of malevolent energy wrapped around her like a silk gown, casting her dark foreboding aura around the entire area like a noxious gas. With another evil laugh Jasmine woke up in a cold sweat, her hair clinging to her face as she sat up and looked around her room.

"It's only a nightmare..." she told herself.

Out of nowhere came a voice that sounded ancient and powerful, like it held the knowledge of time itself. "I assure you that, that was no dream. I only hope that you can figure it all out before it is too late and that all of the people involved would make the correct decisions to stop this from ever happening."

Just as the being spoke, it disappeared, leaving the teen to think about those flashes she had of what is to come should they not make the correct decisions. She somehow wished that this dreams, visions could have been less cryptic, but also knew that if it were, then it could possibly alter the way things should happen.

* * *

21 murders and not one soul had passed on, instead they were trapped in some sick persons biding spell, then slaughtered like pigs. He had hoped with all his heart they were not sacrifices, because sacrificed souls would never get to pass on to the next life. He himself wants to pass on, but that would never happen. He was Grim, the Reaper of Souls, the most feared phantom in existence.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. The humans were god forsaken idiots, how could they think of HIM as evil? Sure, he wore black and has a scythe, but have you bothered to see how he looks under those cloaks? NO, you're too darn narrow-minded to think he was anything but an evil ghost, well phantom in his case. Do they even know that he was the guy who reaped Hitler just so the world could be at peace?

"How are you doing my friend?" an ancient voice asked behind Grim

"Well, about as good as anybody I guess." he said off-handed.

"I know you better than anybody, so tell me what is bothering you my friend."

"That bastard is manipulating her! There is no hope for the mortal realm under her rule! Their light was extinguished!" Grim yelled. "How should I feel if the people I am supposed to help get slaughtered for some sick fucked-up ritual? This is fucking bullshit Clockwork, those bloody Observers force us to watch and let those innocent people die, just because they feel that messing in with mortal affairs is beneath us."

"Grimwarg, that is where you are wrong. We have permission from Primordial to interfere if we so desire, but only if it directly affects Daniel Fenton." Clockwork said with a smirk.

"You have that smirk on your face, suggesting there is something so much more going on here." he said. Using his ability to seek out the souls of the living, he searched for this Daniel Fenton, only to come across something that didn't quite seem normal. "Well, that is simply confusing. He has the soul of a living being, but at the same time he does not. His entire being reeks of power, like he had been purposefully been created to contain and grow that energy."

"The Primordial doesn't do something half-heartedly." The timekeeper explained.

"You know, you can assume your human form once in a while right Charles?" asked Grimwarg

"When the family is back together, then I shall resume my true form."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long, but gimme a break... well this writing is my break from all the stupid tests. Review and tell me what is wrong and if you enjoyed it. Well, just to give you the date I finished this chappy, it is 22 October 2014, 17:38. Chapter is 3,576 words long.**

**Okay, so for the next thing... There is the issue of me adding the zest to the story... Do you want me to add it or not? It can be pretty sour at times, and I really want to know if you guys would want to see it. I have written a Lemon on a dare, which used a lot of elements from this story. So if you guys and girls would please go to my Poll and pick the option you prefer, I would greatly apprecaite it.  
**

**The following is he quetion and the avalible options.**

**Should I add the Lemon to:  
**

**a) in the story "Altered Start"**

**b) post the lemon as stand alone, but connected stories**


	4. Alliance

**Hello peeps! Well the poll is on my profile now, so please go vote! Anyway, I am going to mark the other stories as complete and add discontinued to them. Your reviews encourage me to keep on writing, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**SO SORRY MY BROWSER REFRESHED AND ALL THE EDITING WAS LOST, SO I MUST APPOLOGIZE. I edited this then I lost it never noticing that I posted it unedited until I got a message from a friend.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, that other guys does...8**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alliance**

* * *

Dash jogged his normal Saturday morning route, while also sensing for any demons on this plane of existence. He was working a little bit harder than usual, with Umbrene free, you never know what she might be planning to do. With that in mind he had begun jogging in the direction of his house, passing FentonWorks on the way there.

He didn't know how he was going to get the two Fentons to help defeat Umbrene, but he had to put the plan in action. The Council of Guardians had put him in charge of keeping the two of them safe and trying to get their help as he was closest to them. Putting that aside, he also had been reconsidering dating Jasmine, he loved the time they spent together and their dates they had had over the past month, but this was just too risky...

He was part devil after all. Who would date somebody like that after they found out what he is? He stopped at his house, but before he entered he felt like somebody was watching him.

'You know, if you join me you could be with her. People like us, with the power, should rule this world. None of your friends would be shunted, most of all, your family wouldn't be banished from any town afraid of your families nature.' a voice told him telepathically

Dashs' eyes shone bright orange, when he figured out who was talking to him. 'So that witch has you under her control?'

'No, I chose to follow my mistress, I-'

'Don't even realise your being used as nothing more than a puppet in her plans!' Dash growled turning around looking across the street directly into a pair of ocean green eyes. A truck drove between her and him and once it passed, she was gone.

He briskly walked into his home gym, and started to pummel the punching bag without mercy. With each hit his eyes burned with even more fury at the evil witch that had his childhood friend trapped under her spell. Black wisps of smoke started to surround his fists as he hit the bag, healing his bleeding fists.

"It is going to be alright Dash..." a soft motherly voice said from behind him.

"No it's not going to be alright! I got us kicked out of that town because I couldn't control my powers, but you guys just made me forget about it all until the council deemed it was ready to return all of my memories where I had messed up."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "We would have moved anyway sweetheart. We were needed else where, you just gave us the reason. We never blamed you."

"I'm going to take a shower." he said and walked out.

* * *

Danny had just flown his last round of patrol when he felt an odd presence nearby and went to investigate. At a house stood a guy with blond hair, quite muscular build, his hand was on the doorknob about to enter when he froze. Danny watched him, feeling another odd, but familiar presence come from him, the guy growled and spun around revealing burning orange eyes. What shocked him however was that this person was Dash, and then Danny followed his gaze, he saw a petite girl.

Dark brown, almost black hair with red highlights in it, her ocean green eyes were brought out by the black eyeliner she wore, but except that she had no make-up on. What was bothersome however was that he could see her own aura being supressed by a much darker one, one that he had sensed about 2 miles away. She looked sadly to the ground, then disappeared in a gust of wind.

Perplexed, he looked back at Dash, only catching him going inside with a look of self-loathing on his face. Danny could sense an underlying sadness, but the guilt he had overpowered that. _'Just what had happened there? He's not evil, but he has the feeling of something dark inside of him.'_

He dismissed this for Monday, when he would see the jock and ask him what was going on. He knew something was happening because he had been fighting demons that morning, and they were stronger than the few he had fought a while ago. Jazz had also been having nightmares since the eclipse, the same day he had that odd feeling. He had walked into her room to wake her up one night, only to find her floating in the air, her hair silver and moving as if she was in water.

Their parents had found out the same way Danny had about her power, and had begun researching it immediately. That led them to take readings of her power and discovering that the energy was not ectoplasma related, causing them to dive into a whole new field of research. After a two weeks of that, they came to the conclusion that she was an enchanter or witch. Now, she had to train her abilities like Danny trained his abilities. Luckily for Jasmine and unfortunately for Danny, she had a partner she could train with, which was way he needed to get home right now.

"Danny, we are down here waiting for you." his mother called.

"Be right there." he replied as he walked down to the training room.

Jasmine stood in the middle of the room with a loose fitting version of his armour. Cocking an eyebrow at this, she merely shrugged and pointed towards their mother. He chuckled, understanding her, trust their mother to build armour out of Tachoium, the rarest metal on Earth, which coincidentally happened to be rather abundant in the Ghostzone.

"How far have you guys come with figuring out her abilities?" Danny asked.

"We made progress. Her abilities, just like yours, seems to be tied to her emotions and will to use them." Maddie replied.

"Thanks to that and the fact that I have been helping you with you powers, have made all this so much easier on me." Jasmine said from the room. Danny nodded in understanding, before smirking.

* * *

Umbrene walked among the people into the church, the presence of something different had caught her attention. This being had a feeling to it, that just lured you to it because of it's uniqud feeling. Waving her hand towards the front of the church, she wordlessly used her magic to create a doorway into hell. The most of the humans couldn't see it, but there was one black haired girl who seemed to notice it, staring in horror as a had came out of the portal and squashed the priest.

"Stupid human reading from that thing. If only he knew how to properly use it." the demon said as it forced itself out of the portal.

By now, all the people had seen the large demon forcing its large body thru the portal into the human realm. The demon was ugly, looking like a cross between Frankenstein and a rotting zombie, its odour reeking of death and rotting flesh. The girl, looked at the demon fearfully and ran outside, but the thing had caught on to her unique presence. It smiled a devilish smile before speaking in its own way.

"Hmm, something or someone smells tasty." the thing growled out, its eyes bee-lining towards the girl.

Other lesser demons started to enter thru the portal, some being burned due to being inside a holy building. She would have smiled, had she not felt a strong burst of magic that sent the lesser demons straight back into hell. Turning around, she saw the Shadow Striker with a golden chain in his hand. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the building along with the rest of the people who ran outside. Once outside, she looked back and watched as he made quick work of the lesser demons while avoiding the larger ones attacks. She had to admit, it would be rather nice to have that boy on her side but she knew it would be next to impossible to get him on her side, but she knew of a way.

Waving her hand at the portal to close it, she walked to her puppets car and got in. Wordlessly the human she had enslaved drove her home. Mark was rather handsome for a human, which is the reason she decided to take him as her personal slave, not to mention he had the same type of feeling that girl had. She didn't know what made them so special, but she would find out.

Back at the ruined church, Dash was having a hard time killing the large demon. It had created a small portal that brought more and more lesser demons. He decapitated two of the little zombie demons, no doubt about them bring his servants. They were ugly and stinky enough to be. A fist collided with his body, slamming him against the wall, a snap sound filled the air, followed by a string of curses. "

You swear to much Shadow." a figure in white and gold hood said as it entered the building. A bright white aura enveloped the figure, then blasted outwards erasing all of the demons in the area. The light slowly died down, and the figure looked around to make sure all of them were dead. The figure then walked over to him and carefully looked him over, mumbling to himself as he did so.

"Dash, your going to have to shadow travel to your house, I'll meet you there and help treat your injuries." he said.

"I don't know if I can travel that far Kwan." replied Dash.

"My car is half a block away, near the old park. If you get there, I'll take you home."

Dash nodded and melted into the shadows traveling towards his friends car. Kwan quickly chanted a spell and became invisible, using this, he ran back towards his car, where he met Dash who was leaning on his car, favouring his left leg. Kwan helped his friend into the car and drove to his house hastily, knowing that he had broken ribs that might cause internal bleeding.

As he stopped in front of Dash's home her ran to the door and used the key he had, before jogging back and taking his friend to his room. He took off Dash's shirt carefully not to hurt him, exposing blue and purple bruises on his sides and a bone that seemed to be trying to escape his body. Kwan grimaced, this looked bad and would probably take till the whole day and next morning to heal. The worst would be healed by night, but it would be painful if nobody sets the bones back into place and his body had to do that itself.

* * *

Dash and Kwan was walking to their lockers, which were located next to each others. The former was still a bit sore from the previous days activities, but he was healing. Surprising them was Danny casually leaning on their lockers, waiting for them to arrive. Kwan raised an eyebrow at Dash, but he simply shrugged shaking his head. Figuring they would just go and find out what he wanted, they approached their lockers. Danny looked up when the two arrived, his eyes looking slightly cautious and weary.

"Can I talk to you in private Dash?" he asked

"No need Danny, if your going to ask anything you can just go ahead and ask with Kwan here, he'll just force whatever your asking out of me anyway." Dash replied.

Danny nodded, his eyes flicking to Kwan and back to Dash. "What are you?"

"You already know the answer to that, but your trying to make sure." Dash replied.

Danny's face turned thoughtful for a second, then his eyes hardened.

"We figured you'd find out Dash before you found me." Kwan said. "So we have been waiting for you to figure it out."

"Figure what out exactly?" Danny asked Kwan, but without warning Danny's eyes flashed red and stayed that colour. With a voice filled with malice and venom he turned to Dash, fangs protruding from his lips and his hair waving in a non-existent breeze. "Devil Spawn of Tresiac the Dark, what is your purpose here? Do not speak for him descendant of Lumera."

Dash and Kwan's eyes widened at this, nobody knew that except their respective families and each other. How did he know something about their family that happened over 6 000 years ago? Not even mentioning some of the history that had gotten lost along the way, making it impossible to track their families thru archived history. The public archives anyway, their personal family archives were complete and contained history and events of both worlds, so just how in the world did he know this?

"Answer my question." he growled.

"I am placed in this city to maintain balance and ensure that the normal population never find out the truth. My current mission is to stop Umbrene from reaching her goals." Dash said, slightly unnerved.

"So the Demon Pansy is back, hmm..." His eyes reverted to their blue nature, but the immense feeling of power stayed.

This time Danny growled, he was sick of this! Anubis' power had given him knowledge,but with that came a more demanding split personality that would do anything to keep his family safe. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just that it could lead to some things Danny didn't want. "Sorry about that, it's just ever since I felt Umbrene break thru, my more protective and darker personality seems to have become more active."

Dash raised an eyebrow, protective? Darker? Well that felt more like threatening and evil, there was a hint of anger and annoyance there too. Surely nobody had to be that evil and assertive to keep their loved ones save, do they? There was something else, something they could use to their advantage. Dark Danny's knowledge of Umbrene and everything else.

"Uhm... So your light mage in training and your a descendant from an ancient devil that decided to help humanity?" Danny asked.

"Yes and your a being reincarnated by trans-dimensional energy, and your sister is the new witch of balance. You represent reincarnation thru death and she represents the beauty and light of life. That about right?" Dash responded.

"Yah, wait what?" Danny frowned, he knew there was a reason she felt different than the normal, and his access to the ancient knowledge of Anubis told him that. Shaking his head he look Dash dead in the eye. "Training starts at 4 today, be at my house before then."

He walked away, but without looking back he added. "You too Kwan, we need some help. We will work with you if your willing to work with us."

* * *

Dodging the fist to the left, he retaliated with a kick aimed towards his opponents head, but his opponent skillfully dodged letting his foot flying past harmlessly. He felt a fist land on his back, the power sending him staggering forward. Trying to catch his opponent off guard, he swung around with his arm extended, but this was parried with a palm strike. Dash was tired and his body was aching, sweat dripped down his back as he dodged another fist, managing to counter with a powerful upper cut into his opponents stomach.

"Common Dash, your not working hard enough. This is only 10 kg's of weight!" Danny challenged.

"Ya, and a double gravity spell!" Dash retorted. "Your training is not human."

Danny's expression instantly went blank and stared at Dash. "Did I hit your head to hard?"

Puzzled Dash shook his head, which caused Danny to deadpan at him. "You moron! You are not human... Seesh! For a moment there I thought I hit you to hard. Now get up, we aren't done yet."

Dash groaned as he got up, the increased weight, gravity and magic inhibitors made everything harder on him. Breathing was hard, moving was difficult and slow, and he wasn't healing as fast as he normally would. He was getting ready, but the door opened, stopping him dead in his tracks. Ms. Fenton stood at the door.

"Danny, let's spar a round to demonstrate to Dash how he should fight." Maddie said as she entered the room.

Despite her being a normal human being, with no enhancements or abilities, she took the increased gravity like it was a simple breeze. Her clothing was weighted like his, yet she moved gracefully across the floor. Standing a few feet away from her son, she took her stance, ready to begin. Her stance was a hybrid between Goju Ruy and Tiger, optimized for maximum speed and balance.

Dash stood in a corner of the room to see how this would turn out, knowing that the Fenton bunch were a lot more than meets the eye. Just as he sat down on the bench, Danny charged at his mother, faster than Dash would have thought possible in this Gravity. The fist was about to hit her when Maddie turned slightly to the side, her left hand gripping around Danny's palm as she pulled him past her while her right palm came up striking Danny on his stomach launching him in the air. She quickly spun around with her right leg in the air, gaining momentum and sending a devastating kick towards his left side, but Danny brought his arms up and deflected the kick, using the power to get back on the ground and sweep her feet from under her.

Maddie felt her feet being swept from the ground, and needed to act quick knowing Danny would attack her while she fell. She turned her body towards the direction she fell, so that her back was facing the floor, her arms acting like springs as she flipped herself over, using the opportunity to send a kick towards Danny. He barely dodged the flip kick his mother did, however, thanks to that dodge, he was in the perfect spot to send out a powerful palm strike towards he mid-section.

The hit pushed her back a few feet, a small smile on her face as she corrected her stance and looked up to her son. He was getting better at maneuvering and countering, but he still moved to slow for her liking. She shifted her fighting stance again, using a more aggressive one, that relied on her legs. Flashing a smile, she shot forward in a dash, using her incredible tactical mind, she feigned a kick to his right, just as she anticipated her moved to his left. She jumped using her left foot and brough it around as her right leg reached the floor kicking him in the ribs.

Danny grunted from the kick his mom gave him, but got up none the less. He frowned when he saw her breathing hard, and realised that while she fought normally in this gravity, her heart was not use to the extra work it had to do to pump the blood thru her body. He raised a hand, showing he was not going to continue the little spar.

"Mom, you should get out of here." he said worriedly.

"Why?" she asked panting a bit.

"While your stronger than normal people, the gravity is still affecting your body negatively. Your heart is working harder to pump the blood thru your body to compensate for the extra weight it has now." He explained.

As soon as she left the room, she could feel the difference as the blood rushed to her head and other body parts, causing her to become dizzy. She had to use the walls for support, but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards her seat. Danny watched as his mother recovered, glad his father helped her before she fell to the ground. Danny then turned to his newest friend, or acquaintance waving ag him to follow him outside the room.

"How is it that your mother is so strong?" Dash asked.

"She trains a lot and uses 100 kg weighed clothes. Her mass is 72 kg and in there it was double that plus and extra 20 kg. So if you look at it, she only had 92 kg extra weight on."

"Meaning she weighed less. Wouldn't your mom be a lot more buff? Besides, I thought you said your mom was a normal human, if she was she would not be able to do that." he asked.

Danny laughed. "I have asked that question a few times myself Dash, and I still don't now how she doesn't look like one or how she can carry that weight in her suite as a normal human."

His mom was up again, better now that her body had readjusted. She walked up stairs, his father closely following behind her to make sure nothing happened to her on her way to their room. In the simulator training room, Kwan and Jasmine were working on on her magical abilities. Danny saw Dash stare at his sister admiringly and shivered.

"I'm going to take a shower, there is a bathroom thru that door over there where you can wash up." he told Dash and left.

* * *

A girl with black hair turned and tossed in her bed nightmares making her sleep very unpleasant. A blue hand touched her forehead, brushing away a few strands of hair that clung to her skin.

"Don't worry my little angel, all is as it should be. Just be brave my little dear, your prince will save you from you nightmares." The voice whispered.

With a sigh, she relaxed, the voice soothing her dreams. The words "All is as it should be..." echoed in her dreams.

* * *

**What was that? Who is this black haired girl and what does she have to do with all of this? Who is Mark? No really, who was Mark in the series? I know there was somebody with that name, but I don't know who! Review and Vote for your choice. If not, just add a review with your vote!**


	5. Nemesis: Part 1

**Vacation**** from now on! Might be writing a bit more and updates might be a bit more frequent! Getting results soon, so I am a bit nervous about it. So! The next thing would be to tell you guys that this story is going to change to 'M' unless you tell me otherwise in the reviews.**

* * *

**Nemesis Part 1**

Jack and Maddie received an invitation to a reunion from one of their college buddies named Vlad Masters. The reunion was held over a weekend, so his parents decided to make a family outing out of this reunion. Jazz was glad that they got the chance to get out of town, there were weird things happening and sometimes she felt like there was an evil presence in the town slowly working on brining hell closer. She needed time away from that feeling and what better place to go than to go to the neighbouring state, far from their worries.

They had left two keys that had access to the house, Ops. Center and lab with Dash and Kwan, trusting the two boys to look after the house and continue training. They felt a little bad for leaving the two in charge of protecting the town, but it was only for two days and they would give them a break when they asked it.

On the trip, there was an annoying little boy, a ghost boy to be exact. He was dressed like a pirate and could only be seen by Danny and Jasmine because of their unique abilities. Their parens were irritated that they couldn't see the menace and the siblings were trying their best to just capture it and not kill or maim the ghost, which was proving to be hard since it had an annoying ability to randomly teleport. When the two finally caught him, they were grinning and cackling like two mentally unstable people, which should have concerned their parents. Jack had however just simply told his wife "The ghost messed with them, it is it's own fault." which seemed to calm her down.

For the rest of the trip, the two teens played ball with an unfortuinate ghost stuck inside a hamster ball, squirming as he was tossed from the one to the other. Suffice to say, the ghost known as Youngblood would never mess with the two teens ever again. He was all about fun and games, but being used as the ball was not what he had imagined, or two evil teens torturing him...

"Danny, Jazz don't you two think you two have tortured the poor ghost enough as it is?"Maddie asked

"Yes, but it depends on Danny mom." Jazz replied turning to her brother.

Danny shrugged. "Sure, well have to send him back when we get home on Sunday then."

The others agreed and tossed the balled boy in a drawer, forgetting about him in turn for looking at the houses they drove by, each one looking more impressive then the previous. The houses spoke of wealth and power, but to Jazz it showed a closely bunched group of people with a superiority complex as well as snobs. She looked forward and saw the house the were headed to, well the houses here were all mansions, it was the largest one here with the most detail to design.

The gates had a golden letter M on it, which was a clear sign of wealth. The gates opened as they drove towards them, the man at the little security check in having already noticed them. Jack had mellowed his driving A LOT the last year, turns out that he never repaired the brake, so slowing down was not an option, Maddie used the parking break to do that, which explains the difference in driving skill.

As we drove the brick path towards the house Jack slowed and came to a stop, helping us take out the luggage then went to park the car. They hardly pressed the doorbell when somebody opened it, and for a moment, Jasmine and Danny had the feeling that something was off about him. The silver haired man gave a bright smile which didn't reach his eyes, inviting them in and closing the door in Jack's face. Maddie smiled awkwardly as she opened the door for her husband.

"Vladdy! How are you doing man?" Jack asked with a broad smile on his face, but Vlad just scowled.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Black hair swayed back in forth as the person worked diligently to take care of all the plants in the greenhouse, but never so much as batted an eye when the person had to get her fingers dirty. She was lost to the outside world trying to figure out what to make of the last 4 months her friend had been back in her life. He had changed, not a lot, but the bit of confidence opened him up and the students at Casper High saw what she saw in him. A strong, independent, smart and funny guy that protected his friends no matter the consequences.

Speaking of protecting, she noticed the town had gotten 3 heroes with abilities. Phantom the most powerful of the three was a ghost, but kind and caring. Shadow was the mysterious guy with a sense of humour, but did his jobs swift and efficiently. Angelus was the last of the three, he was a powerful light mage that used his abilities to stun humans and banish ghosts and demons back to their realms. It was scary enough was having them, but knowing they fought actual demons and ghosts was terrifying.

She had seen all three of then, two wore masks that hid their faces, like those comic book superheros, then there was phantom. His snowy white hair was shaped in a fang and hung in his face, hiding his one toxic green eye, and his white cover that hid the lower half of his face. The white suit seemed like something out of the future, but made him seem so much more dangerous than the other two. There was something about him that seemed familiar, especially the look in his eyes when he saw her made her think she knew him. Yet, there was nobody she knew had died at that age or looked similar in any way.

A stray thought entered her mind, Danny. His pearly white smile and his gothic style made heart flutter, she blushed at the memory of their first date. It was in the park under the full moon, stars twinkling in the sky and the smell of roses in the air, his arctic blue eyes softly reflecting the moonlight as she gazed into it. He had given her a soft kiss on her lips, his lips gently touching her own for a brief few seconds, but it was her own piece of heaven. A smile playing on his lips when he drew back from the innocent kiss.

A knock on the door brought the dreaming girl back to reality, she put down her watering can and turned toward the door. As she approached the door, she saw three figures outside, one was obviously her mother judging by the voice, but the other two she didn't seem to place. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Dash and Kwan standing there with her mother talking. The two jocks smiled when they saw her, and thanked her mother.

"Hey Sam." Kwan and Dash greeted her together.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a hostile tone.

"Danny sent us to make sure you don't lock yourself in the greenhouse. Quote. "Get Sam out of the greenhouse and make sure she has fun that does involve something other than feeding her venus flytrap bugs she calls Tucker". Unquote." Dash said with a chuckle.

"Yah, and since Dash here is dating Jasmine, he tries to keep a good relationship with Danny." Kwan piped in.

She knew Danny had become friends with the two and that Dash did in fact date Jasmine, so it was worth a shot giving the two a chance. Besides, what did she have to do better than feed her plants and water them? She crossed her arms, a scowl on her face as she looked at Dash.

"Fine, where are we going?" she asked.

"That my dear friend, is a mystery not even the great Sherlock could solve!" Kwan said.

"Colour me shocked my dear Wattson!" Dash said in a terrible British accent.

Sam chuckled and followed the two. Thinking it might not be as bad as it sounded in the first place.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°●○●°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Faye hated this with all her being, but could do almost nothing to stop Umbrene from doing what she wanted. She used the time she could break freak to build a counter curse that would set free the people she had under mind control, but she needed more time. The spell was made to set them free, but needed the correct lunar phase to activate as it drew from the mystical energy the moon provided. The new moon was still a day away, but she could wait another day. She still needed to figure out how she was going to get the man away from Umbrene when it activated.

Mark, she recalled his name, was one of the few people on the planet capable of learning magic, he was born with the gift to use it. Faye was trying her best to keep Umbrene from finding out why certain people had the feeling Mark and that one girl had, why their auras were a calm green colour. They represented the will of nature, the way things should change, which is why they are green as the leaves of a plant. They represented growth.

She was careful as she crafted the last of the two celtic runes into a willow tree outside the house, knowing that this was her only chance to truly escape the mind control. She grit her teeth, she wished she could have added a seal to force the hag to stay here, but that was directly against the orders she had been given. Sliding down the tree as she finished her work, she laid with her back against it, her feet stretched on the lawn.

"I wish something good happens..." she whispered.

°•°•°•°•○•°•°•°•°•°●°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Their time did not turn out how they wanted it to turn out. Vlad was super creepy and Danny had to fight three idiotic vulture ghosts that resembled the personality of Screwdge. Danny was much more powerful than they were and easily chased them off, only to come in contact with another vamperic ghost. The ghost was powerful and had abilities that Danny hadn't mastered yet. He called himself Plasmuis, which sounded vaguely vampire-like.

Danny caught an energy beam the ghost shot at him and forced his own energy into the beam, shattering the beam like glass. The ghost looked impressed for a second, then he duplicated himself 3 times, the 3 going to fight Danny while the one disappeared. Danny had more power, but his attention was divided between the three, making it hard for him to get the upper hand on the battle. He ducked a punch and sent a concussive blast at the duplicate, shoving it back a meter, but the other two quickly increased their attacks to compensate. Then one managed to kick him on his back, distracting him for a second allowing the other to blast him to the ground.

"Your stronger than most Ghosts." Plasmuis remarked.

"I know, that is the reason I am still standing." Danny replied.

"Not for long." a voice behind him said as he was blasted with electricity, cutting out his powers and knocking him out cold.

Danny slumped to the floor and in a flash of white he was back to his human form, surprising the ghost Plasmuis, who floated down and transformed into Vlad Masters. The man smirked, liking the new variable in the little game of chess he was playing. Maddie and Danny would be so much better than just making Jack miserable by taking Maddie away from him.

Vlad picked the large teenager up as if he weighed nothing and flew up to his room, placing him back in his bed. He was startled when somebody knocked on the door and turned invisible when the boy's sister entered the room. She frowned at the sight and turned around about to head out, but paused. Looking directly at Vlad, her eyes flashing bright Gold for a second, but soon left the room. Now it was Vlad's turn to frown, what had just happened? The family held mysteries to him, something that piqued his curiosity more than he thought possible. There were secrets left and right in this family, just begging him to unravel them all. He liked a challenge, but for now he had to alter his plans a little.

His game just got a whole lot more exciting, Vlad thought with a smirk on his face as he left the room thru the roof.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was really hard to do his job when portals for ghosts and demons open on two opposite sides of the city, not to mention it happening nearly simultaneously. The only ghosts that had came to Amity was the Box Ghost and Skulker, but they were dealt with easily enough, the demons were another story.

Dash was racing thru the shadows to keep up with three stray demons that entered the place thanks to a small rip near the cemetery. As he closed in on them, he noticed they were stalking somebody ready to pounce the person. His heart nearly stopped when he recognized the person as the girl he was supposed to be protecting.

"Shit!" he cursed and jumped down, drawing shuriken and flinging them to distract the one demon while heading towards the other with a katana. The shuriken hit the demon in the side, causing it to hiss in pain as it turned to look at the person who attacked it. Dash got near the doglike demon, swinging his blade horizontally to cut it in half, but it leapt out of the way escaping with a cut.

Sam was paralyzed with fear when she saw the demons, but that quickly turned into surprise when she figured they were after her. Being goth, she knew how to take care of herself and demons had the same weakness a human had, doglike or not. A steel blade thru the heart, but the problem was she didn't know where the heart is, but she still drew out her 40cm dagger from her boot and got into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing, you should be running!" Dash hissed.

"I am not going to run like a little girl. I can take care of myself." Sam said sharply, dodging the demon as it lunged at her.

Dash pulled his katana back and used his shadow travel ability to surf on top of the shadows and cut down one of the demons, and kicked the corpse into the other demon behind Sam. He didn't want to be rude or anything, but this girl was a pain in the ass! She should be listening to him, not trying to be tough and get herself killed! What was she doing here this time of night anyway?

"What are you even doing here this time of night?" Dash asked her.

"It's only 9:39! I was headed toward Tucker's place!" she said.

"To what?" Dash asked playing dumb.

"Who, not what. To a friends place, we were or rather are going to watch a movie marathon tonight, I am staying over at his place." She said annoyed.

She wasn't paying attention and the demon leapt, and Dash knew if that thing got her pinned, she would be dead within seconds. He moved as fast as he could, he summoned his golden chain and let it wrap around his arm, appearing in the path of the attack and blocking the bite with the chained arm. The force knocked both him, Sam and the demon to the ground, but he managed to shove a kunerai in its chest, splashing him with blood.

He heard a sharp shout of pain and a yelp behind him, and feared for the worst. Sam was on the ground, her arm bleeding heavily as she pulled it out of the demons mouth, her dagger in her hand. She looked dazed, but proud at her achievement as the demonic canine dropped dead. She gave a smile before she collapsed on the ground, clutching her arm in pain with tears in her eyes.

"It burns!" she cried out.

He cursed his luck, just what he needed demon blood poisoning. Had the demons blood gotten in his wounds, he would have been okay, but to a human, it was as good as poison. He looked at the things and saw they burnt and turned to ashes, meaning they were fire type demons which explained her burning. He rushed over to her, picking her up gently, and then shadow traveled toward FentonWorks' medical room in the training area. Flipping his phone out, he dialed a number.

"Yoh, whats up bro?" the person asked.

"How do you treat fire-demon blood poisoning?"

"What?! Who got poisoned?"

"Our charge."

"This is not good! He will skin us alive! Where are you?" Kwan asked.

"FentonWorks Medbay."

"Good, I'll be right there. Get some bloodrose and bloodblossom powder. I'll make the cure as soon as I get there." Kwan said and hanged up.

Sam had passed out from pain, and lay unconscious on the examination table. He had cleaned the wound of blood, but he could see the demonic blood causing her veins to turn black as it spread thru her arm. It was slow and would take a day to get thru her system and kill her, but the sight was unnerving to witness. It looked almost rotten and deathly sick, making him want to vomit, but he suppressed the urge to do so.

Trying to take his mind off of the girl on the examination table, he turned around and decided to get the things ready. He went to the cabinet and pulled out the powders Kwan had asked him to take out, and set it down on the counter, then took out two syringes and a mixing bowl. Alchemy and Potions were not his stronger points, that was Kwan's areas of expertise, but he knew the basics of it. He was also surprised to see that the Fenton's had the equipment for alchemy, but figured it was Kwan's doing.

Time seemed to pass slower than normal and the poison creeped thru her veins faster, but in reality it hadn't been 10 minutes since he hung up the phone yet. He was restless, and could not stop himself from pacing up and down worriedly. He hadn't had this happen to him before, nobody had been injured during an attack yet, this was the first time something like this happened. The door flew open and his friend rushed in, two little bottles in his hand. He stopped to look at the wound and nearly gaged.

"Crap, that looks really bad. What happened?" he asked.

The mage got to work, extracting some blood from the area that was infected and putting five drops in a small bowl, while Dash told him what happened. He added a spoon of bloodrose and half a teaspoon of bloodblossom, then took the two bottles he brought with him. Dash recognized the glowing blue one as arctic wolfsbane extract, but the other clear liquid he was unfamiliar with.

"What is the clear liquid?" Dash asked.

"Coral snake venom." he replied.

Dash paled, that venom was some of the worst out there, but he knew his friend knows how to handle the stuff with care. He knew that demons could survive most animal venoms, but Coral snake and Black mamba venom were two of the exceptions. Kwan added two 10ml cups of the Arctic Wolfsbane extracts and one drop of the venom, causing the mixture to change from a voilent red to a glowing purple then a rich gold. With the cure complete, he used a syringe to measure 10ml of it and inject it onto her arm.

"Now all we have to do is wait and hope it works." Kwan said, leaning back on the counter, looking at the girl on the table.

"I'm going to sms Tucker from her phone and say her mom doesn't want to let her go over to his place." Dash said as he sent the message.

Kwan nodded, but his attention snapped to Sam as she started to convulse on the table, black foam escaping her mouth as she screamed... Kwan rushed over to the girl with a syringe in his hand, plowing it in her heart and injecting the liquid.

**I hope this cliff is not too steep for you guys... LoL, sorry couldn't resist doing this.**


	6. Nemesis : Part 2

**Nemesis - ****part 2 -**

* * *

6 hours had passed and there had been no change in Sam's condition, she was stable for now. Dash almost laughed at his own thoughts, thinking about how stable her condition was as if he was doctor or medic. That would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so dire, or his fault entirely. His Grandfather had been the one to do blood-purge a dangerous, but helpful technique in case a human got some demon blood in their system. He wanted to curse himself for not learning that skill, but he didn't have time at the moment his grandfather visited them.

The feeling was similar to when the first time somebody died when he fighting to protect that person, but this time he had hope that she would survive. She just had to survive the remedy working its way thru her body, but not knowing how she is doing internally is eating away at him. There was a little bit of anxiousness, what would he do when she wakes up? Should he tell her everything? Those wounds on her arm, even though it'll heal completely without scarring – added benefit of using the demon blood remedy – would be hard to explain.

There was a coughing sound coming from the medical room down in the lab, garnering the attention of the two guys in the living room. After a quick exchange of looks, they rushed down to see what's happening to her, completely forgetting about the secrets they're meant to keep and protect. Sam was sitting up on the bed coughing, Kwan quickly handed her a bucket and she vomited up black blood into it. Her breathing relaxed for a bit, and then she vomited up some more of the blood and passed out.

"The Demonic blood's out of her system, now she just needs to rest." The mage informed him.

"Remind me to learn blood-purge from Grandpa, this was far too tense for my liking." Dash commented.

Kwan chuckled. "Sure, now you want to learn it."

Dash rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs, relieve flooding his body now that he knows she's going to be fine. Well that and that Danny won't kill him anymore… eh…. Well he'll have to put that last thought on hold until he figures out a way to keep all their secrets without her finding out.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to find out how young Daniel had changed over the last year, what Vlad found more impressive was the information he had obtained from a ghost named Monitor. The ghost had an obsession with reality TV and this had been carried over from his human live, now he could view the past and present of any being he saw fit.

The fact that Daniel's body seemed to have completely merged with the foreign energy, thus enhancing him as a whole instead of fighting his body granted him much more power and control. It also granted him a better looking body, unlike what happened to him when he had the accident. Vlad smiled as he took a sip of his whisky, swirling it around in the glass and staring into the fire that filled the room with light and warmth.

Jasmine was a witch, a full-fledged witch with a blessing from Hecate the Witch goddess herself. He chuckled as he saw the lie the witch goddess had constructed to be able to pass on her blessing to her chosen successor. He was curious as to what her true potential would be, but time would tell what lies hidden beneath her untrained magic. Light began to filter thru the room as the sun rose, but he paid it no attention, no he had better things in mind. Having the perfect family, a loving wife, a legendary daughter and a son who is his kin…

Outside the mansion Jasmine sat in the garden enjoying her breakfast, when she felt a shift in the natural magic around the area they were in. She could feel a lot of the ambient energy being drained into the natural network that was formed by roots of plants, to her surprise she could tell the energy was being taken back to Amity Park. She couldn't tell what type of spell is being used, but the amount of power this spell drawing is terrifying.

Danny saw Jasmine's expression change suddenly before he felt why it changed, but he wasn't sure what he was sensing. To him it was as if a lot of the natural power the planet had just leeched into the earth, and it left him feeling a little heavier. It felt like he had just been removed from water and been tossed on dry land, there was nothing around him to help lessen the strain of his energy usage.

"What's happening?" Danny asked Jasmine.

"Somebody is using a spell and whatever spell it is, it's a real powerful one." Jasmine said looking slightly worried. "And whoever is doing it, is casting that spell in Amity Park."

"You mean all that ambient energy is just being leeched into a single spell?" Danny asked with his eyes widening.

"Yes…" she replied.

* * *

Three people were walking down the street, their eyes glowing silver when the light reflected off of them. They were all very tall and built, but one of them had a tattoo of a dragon on his left side stretching from his chest down to his hips. The pack of three were in their early twenties, their sandy brown hair and pearly white teeth giving them boyish charms attracting a lot of attention from the female population.

"What's with werewolves wanting to be naked when there is about to be a full moon or the area is saturated with magic?" Dash asked his friend.

"Dunno, but from what I heard, I bet their looking for some fun in the bedroom…" Kwan replied

"You gotta be kidding me… You're telling me this situation is giving their libido a boost, and to compensate for all the extra need there their going out for a sex-fest?"

"Pretty much… Hope they use some protection, their extremely fertile today…" Kwan said looking away his face turning a shade of green remembering something. "And I really do mean it. I mean, vampire males getting pregnant from werewolves when their exposed to this."

"You mean that they'll go for anything that is more or less human?"

"Yah… it's freaky. Somehow they're nature's ultimate breeding machines." Kwan said as he looked at the guys. "And they breed with passion…"

"From that face, I don't want to know…"

"Trust me… it isn't pretty, and when grandma Leng tells you something, she uses spells to visualise it… just be happy you didn't know me at the time…"

* * *

Vlad lured Danny down to the basement, just waiting for the opportune moment to spring the trap on the boy, thus he would neutralize on of the only people who could stop him. Jasmine he had already taken care of, it had been simple really, sending in a phycology professor of Harvard University to talk to the girl. Once Danny was on the exact spot he wanted him, he triggered the trap he had set up.

"I knew you were more than just a ghost when we fought last night…" Danny said as he looked at Vlad. "You're a halfa, half human and half ghost. Yet, I can sense your exposure to the ectoplasmic radiation was minimal. Which might be the reason your appearance is as crude as it is, maybe even the reason your powers are much weaker than mine."

Vlad's duplicate smirked and transformed into his human form. "Well, I must say I am impressed by your skill as a detective Daniel, however you were still caught by me."

"Well, it might be because I wanted to confirm my suspicions, but I'll escape eventually." Danny said.

Vlad laughed. "By then it would be too late to save your dear father Daniel, but you could always speed up the inevitable and choose to become my gifted son."

"Why would I? My parents love me and accept me for who I am. They trained me and protected me from those who would use me, they're the reason I am who I am today, and without them I would have been a weak boy without complete control of his own powers." Danny said in a determined voice.

"You'll have to eventually." Vlad said and disappeared.

At the Party, the original Vlad had already overshadowed Jack and was making the man seem like a fool, which had Maddie very suspicious. She had seen his eyes had a red tint to them, and his voice sounded a little higher than his own. Another concern for her was the fact that neither Danny nor Jasmine seemed to be there, almost as if this ghost had planned to keep them out of the way while he was here.

Jack was in the middle of the crowd when he regained enough of his body to shout to Maddie, alerting her to his predicament. Vlad became furious and used Jack to fly up started blasting all of the people, knowing that using Jack as his vessel would only serve his purpose of besmirching his name.

"HAHAHA! BOW BEFORE ME MORTAL IDIOTS!" The overshadowed man yelled.

"Jack, fight him!" Maddie shouted to her husband.

Vlad decided to end weak blasts at Maddie to make her leave and to have Jack give up his persistent pushing, but to his amazement, a soft golden shield flickered in front of Maddie and absorbed his blasts. The pushing and shoving increased after he tried it, but Vlad held a firm grasp on the body of Jack. He wondered what shield she had that blocked his attacks so easily, it might be weak, but it could still knock a human a few feet, but shoved the thought to the back of his mind when somebody joined them.

"Let go of him." Danny suddenly shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

"How did you get out boy? I locked you in a power neutralizing chamber!"

"As luck would have it, another ghost freed me. Now I can take you down!" Danny said simply.

Danny was still in human form, but some of his powers were stronger in this form, which was exactly what he wanted now. Mental abilities were more linked to his human side, so this put him in an advantage. His eyes glowed a bit brighter, but didn't change colour and he raised his arms towards Vlad who was still inside his father's body. Placing two fists against each other, he gave a little growl as he pulled them away from each other again purging Vlad from his father and setting the man down.

"You're better than I expected you to be boy, but we'll meet again." He said and transformed himself into missed to escape the telekinetic hold Danny had on him.

Vlad merged with his duplicate who stood watching the scene, many people had turned to Danny in awe of what he had done, not truly understanding what had just happened but amazed none the less. The Fenton's hastily packed their things after that and left the mansion, the place and people were starting to get to them, and they couldn't shake the feeling of the malevolent presence watching them.

* * *

Sam woke up in an unfamiliar bed feeling slightly stiff, but much better than she had felt in a long time. She remembered the attack and then fainting, but everything after that were only a few flashing images and voices. The one thing that she clearly remembered was the feeling of hot liquid moving thru her veins and burning her from the inside out, like being injected with molten iron while you're awake and unable to move away from the source.

Her door opened and Kwan walked in, a faint smile on his face as he saw her awake. He took a seat next to her bed and looked at her, concern and worry showing in his forest green eyes. She wondered why she was at his house, she wasn't anywhere near his place… right? Her thoughts were interrupted by the person she was thinking of.

"You're doing better I see. How are you feeling?" He asked in his soothing deep voice.

"I feel much better than last night. I know I was attacked by a demon and I fell to the ground withering in pain by some kind of poison it had. So what happened?" she asked him.

Kwan nearly choked at the question and his eyes widened a mere fraction, but it was enough for Sam to know whatever he was about to say was a lie. "I don't know… I found you in the road last night when I was on my why home from work."

She got the distinct impression he was hiding something that concerned more than just him. She didn't know if she should press for the truth or mind her own business and let him relax, because the jock looked tired and stressed enough as it is.

"Thanks for taking care of me and I am sorry you lost sleep because of it." She said with a soft smile.

He chuckled shaking his head. "It was no problem, your Danny's girlfriend and he's a friend of mine."

"You're quite loyal to your friends."

"I'm loyal to my true friends, the others are nothing to me. Dash and Danny are my friends and I'll always help them, by extension you and Tucker too."

The idea that something drastic happened between Danny and his former tormentors, was a bit unusual, and whatever it was changed their relationship from enemies to friends. She knew how loyal Dash and Kwan were to each other, always sticking up for the other and now that included Danny and her by extension. It piqued her curiosity, but she wanted to be respectful towards their privacy, she wanted them to tell her on their own time.

The bedroom door opened again and the jock's best friend walked in, a smile graced his features when he saw her sitting up and talking to Kwan.

"Good afternoon Sam. It's good to see you're finally up after sleeping for 18 hours." Dash commented.

"Afternoon? You mean I slept that long?! My parents are going to kill me!" She exclaimed a little panicked.

"No need to worry, I called your parents and told them you were going to the beach with the two of us, we were taking you out for the day. She told us to have fun." Dash said.

"What? Why would she let you guys do that?" She asked abruptly before sighing, remembering who they were at school and what their parent's jobs were. "Social status, I should have known…"

"We really don't care about that, it's only superficial. What really matters now is how you're doing." Dash asked his voice laced with concern and worry.

"I'm doing great thanks. I'm a little stiff but nothing besides that."

Dash nodded and gestured for Kwan to follow him out, leaving her alone for the time to ponder about everything that happened the last few months. She remembered seeing a demon at the park, a strange wolf-like girl sitting in a tree in the park and the ghosts. She knew that some of those strange things usually occurred when she was near Danny, but now there was Kwan and Dash too.

She turned to open a window near her, to get fresh air, but that's not what came thru the window. It was a wave of pressure that knocked the wind out of her and left her gasping for air. It wasn't a heat wave or even similar to it, it was closer to a wave of water without the possibility of drowning. She probably wouldn't have realised it but when Dash helped her up from the ground, she noticed she had collapse near the window where she gasped for air. She was aware of everything, but only to a certain degree, a passenger in her own body.

She turned to face Dash, whispering a sentence before passing out.

* * *

**Done! Merry Christmas... oops posted it a little late... Happy New Year?**


	7. Taking and Giving

**SOOOO I'm back! Anyway, Happy New Year and wara wara... ANybody wanna be my Beta Reader for this Story? I've been lazy, I admit it... I had this a while, well it was halfway finished and I needed to add more, but I just can't think of what else to add to this Chapter... So I posted this, it's complete, but shorter than I wanted it to be.**

**Anyway here's the new Chapter.**

**Chapter 7 - Taking and Giving**

Her smile broadened is she felt the effects of her magic going to work, weaving a small but complex portal for the person she wanted. All that extra ambient energy she had managed to summon thanks to the servant of her was working wonders for her. She chuckled, thinking of how foolish the girl was. With her control over magic, she could easily sense that she had created a runic spell that would free her current subjects from her mind control. Oh no, she had known from the start, that constant grating at the leash she had on the humans, wearing it down until they regained full control. It didn't bother her too much, because soon she would have her loyal army at her feet, pleading her to give them a command.

She was going to raze this city to the ground, and then she would have her minions rebuild it in her image! She would use her power to gain control over all the other creatures that roamed the city, creating a superior army and take over the planet and rule it with an iron fist. From there she would set her sights on the rest of the realms. Yet there was still something that bothered her, but she couldn't care less at the moment, she could feel Kaien slowly approach from the the other side. It would only be a matter of time before he was here.

* * *

Danny arrived at Kwan's home as soon as he had gotten off of the phone with the mage. He wasn't angry at them, just thankful that they had saved Sam in time and managed to get the blood out of her system. It would have broken his heart if she had died, but he would rather not think about that if he could help it. He gave a quick greet to the members of Kwan's family and bolted upstairs towards the guest room he had used several times in that year.

He found Sam passed out on the bed with Dash looking spooked. He wondered why he looked like he did, but figured he could ask that later and went to sit down on the chair near Sam's bed. He looked over to Dash, who met his eyes for a brief second, relaying the confusion and fear behind it.

"What happened?" Danny asked him, knowing whatever it was, it had to be bad.

"She… She just said…. 'Umbrene is bringing out Kaien, the Gate Demon.' and fainted." He said

"Wait, you mean the strongest of the Gaters? The Kaien who was able to create the gate that brought Belial to earth?"

"That's exactly who she meant." Kwan responded coming inside the room. "We can't stop her either, it's already been set in motion, we can only banish him back to Hell, but first we need to prepare.

* * *

When the full moon hit it's peak, Faye felt the bonds break and she sprinted into the room that Michael occupied and grabbed him. He looked a little disoriented, but knew this was his chance to escape. Together the two disappeared into the night, heading for a safe place to rest for the night, somewhere Umbrene can't get her hands on them. Faye knew it was her responsibility to help those who were going to fight the witch, and that was why she was going to train Michael to be able to help them. She was still running when a blue portal opened right in front of her and Michael, the sudden appearance of the portal startled them, and made them fear she had known about their attempt to tun away, but they were met with somebody they had never seen.

A man in purple cloak and ruby red eyes smiled at them, his black spiky hair and scar running across his face made him seem like an assassin or warrior, but she could tell he wasn't one because of the staff in his hand. He smiled as he closed the portal behind them.

"Welcome to my lair young ones, My name is Clockwork..." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

**LEMON WARNING**

** l**

** l**

** V**

**LEMON AHEAD**

* * *

Danny had visited Sam a lot recently, ever since Kwan told him what had happened the Friday he had been at Vlad's mansion. He was scared of losing her and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, something his parents had caught on. He had gone to Sam's house, but she wasn't there, apparently she had gone out to some place to visit an aunt of hers. As he entered his house, he notices all the lights we turned off. There were no sounds coming from upstairs, and this worried him. Usually his parents were home, blowing something up.

"Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" He yelled.

He was no answer, and decided to look around the house. As he walked towards the stairs, he noticed a trail of black rose petals leading up the stairs. At the top of the stairs h could see a dim light shining from a room, but having been fighting the supernatural his entire life, he knew he should be cautious as he moved.

Slowly he made his way up, a faint aroma of roses and lavender wafted down towards him. He pushed his bedroom open, and saw a dark haired girl on his bed. Her dark hair flowing silkily down her neck accenting her pale skin and amethyst eyes. The rose petals were strewn around her naked body, but he had no time to ponder about it as she got up , rose petals falling away as she did.

"My King, I've been waiting for your arrival." She said with a seductive smile.

"Have you now?"

She nodded and moved closer to him, trailing he hand over his shoulder and across his broad chest, her eyes never leaving his. He smirked, grabbing her hands pulling it to her sides, before wrapping his arms around her waist, harshly pulling her closer to his body. She loved how he had handled her, thinking he deserved a reward, she gave him a soft kiss.

"My… my… Somebody is eager today." His husky voice rebated next to her a, sending Goosebumps down her spine as the his hot breath caressed he skin.

She absolutely loved his dominant attitude, but her thoughts became incoherent as he trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled her ear. She decided he had had his fun, and she needed to have hers. She pulled away from her lover and shoved him on the bed, before moving on top of him, grinding he pelvis against his erection, earning moans of pleasure.

She started kissing the skin between his pants and shirt, trailing up as she removed his shirt. Her tongue moving between his abs, tasting the slightly salty skin. She ended up kissing him, her tongue racing the back of his mouth as they kissed in their passion. He suddenly flipped of, tracing the contours f he boy with his hands as he moved down toward her clit. A gasp escaped her when she felt a new sensation.

His tongue lapped between her folds, sliding between her sensitive areas, sending her into bouts of pleasure. He smirked as she moaned out in pleasure when he slipped his tongue inside of her and hit one of her more sensitive nerve bundles. Moving his tongue away from her wet core looking deep into her eyes, loving the look of pure bliss there.

He lifted a finger towards her mouth, brushing it across her lips before sliding it in her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, sliding her tongue around it slowly. He smirked when he removed his finger and reinserted it along with a second digit into her core. Her moans increased as he begun is administrations, carefull not to stretch it so that neither of them could enjoy it later.

"Your so wet..." He commented as he moved up against her body, planting soft kisses.

She gasped when his tongue brushed the sensitive nerves at her breast. No longer able to take the constant pleasurable sensations, she came, yelling as she did. He had felt her cum on his fingers, coating it in her juices. She decided that she needed to repay him, and turned them, with her ontom of him.

"I think it's time to repay my master."

She quickly unbuckled his belt and made way with his pants, before setting her eyes on the large errection that was barely contained in the underwear. She slid her tongue over the length of it, making him grunt in satisfaction. She unseathed his length, and licked the precum off the tip off it, causing him to shiver at the contact.

Using her mouth as a seath for his errection, she took it all in. There was nothing he could use to describe the sensations he felt now, yet the fire in his stomach was still a raging inferno that had not been quinched. He pulled her up into a passionate kiss, turning her on her back. He slid in between her legs all the while kissing her sliding his erection against her thigh towards her core, making her squirm with lust.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and rubbing her wet entrance against his throbbing erection, the action causing him to suck in a sharp breath. He slowly slid himself inside, making sure not to hurt her in the process. As he penetrated further, he reached her hyamen. A physical representation that she was still pure, and he was about to take that away from her forever. She notices his hesitance and gave him a reasuring smile, moving herself forward and pushing him past the barrier.

Her face showed no pain, only the love she had for him, removing any guilt he might have had. Slowly he moved until he was completely enveloped by her, the warmth he felt was undescribable. He never noticed he had closed his eyes until he opened them and stared into her amethyst eyes. With a movement of her hips, she urged him to move.

He caught her lips in a full kiss as he started moving himself in and out of her. She couldn't help but gasp and cry out as he hit the sensitive nerve bundle in her core. A smirk spread across his face when he saw her reaction, knowing where and how to please her now. With each thrust of he's hips he targeted her sensitive area, while circling his tongue around her nipples. She was in a trance, every fibre of her being was experiencing sensations that sent her further into the dreamy state she was in.

The heat in his stomach kept growing a toward the point where he could barely contain it. He knew he was close, but he wanted her to release before he did. He pulled her into a kiss and rubbed her nipples with his hands, trying to get her to release. Right as his body tensed and released, she clamped around him yelling out as she came. They both fell onto the bed in exhaustion after that.

Tired after the exhausting round of physical activity, he rolled over so that she was on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

"That...was... Incredible..." He said between pants.

"I don't think that sums it up completely." She said breathlessly with a smile.

* * *

**Hehehehe, not the Best lemon I wrote... but Eh... I Told you guys I put something in that fits with everything, but also has a little. Anyway that was the one thing, there is going to be a few more, but I'm not certain were they will fit. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**So I have what I planned for the Next chapter ready. Just know it involves Kaien and some Dark Magic.**


End file.
